A little light in a sea of dark
by DrunkHyena
Summary: Simple Yuunoa one-shot "When you're slowly losing you're mind in a world so cruel, there's nothing better than having someone you call family to support you all the way" Shinoa


As humans we are destructive, cruel, fragile beings. Our very existence boggles the mind, even before the world we live in now was so fucked up. But then again when was this world not fucked up...

These were the thoughts of young, lavender haired teen in the battlefield. As she elegantly slashes through another bloodsucker, she stops and just...thinks. Why was there so much despair, why must there be so much blood? Then came more screams and more promises of the color red.

She sighs, Shinoa Hīragi, another sad victim of the world we live in. She gently eases her cursed gear and turns her scythe into a small key around her neck in a shroud of flames. She then makes her way to her teammates. In the distance she can see the heads of her friends. Unconsciously her eyes scanned just a little longer for a certain Raven head.

Breathing in a sigh of relief after seeing her friends, no her family safe, she then places her usual small smile and walks up to them.  
When her squad finally saw her walking up to them they simply smiled and walked towards their short leader. They were glad to see Shinoa was safe, especially Yuichiro Hyakuya, one of the three black demon series users in the group. He was glad nothing happened to her. But in the corner of his eye he saw something coming.

A vampire was ready to slash her, ready to take yet another life from him. In all the power he had he dashed in top speed towards Shinoa and blocked the slash that would've killed her. Though she and the rest of the squad were quite shocked, they quickly recovered and began a counter attack. It wasn't long till the bloodsucker was dead. Nothing more than a pile of ashes being carried away by the cool winds.

Shinoa, feeling a little winded after the encounter, was just trying to catch her breath. This was not the first time she almost died out here, but it certainly was one of those few rare occurrences when her guard was low enough for an enemy to strike. After she calmed the rapid beating her heart was making she stood up and made sure her team was fine. She then made her way to Yuichiro. "Thank you, Yuu-san." The green eyed boy simply smiled and replied "That's what family's for." Those words stuck with her all the way back to their little safe house. Their home.

When they got back everyone made a beeline to their respective rooms except for one. Shinoa decided to just take in some fresh air so she went to the roof of the building. Putting her weight on the railing she leaned on it and sighed. Even up here where the land looked so peaceful so untouched, the things she has seen on the field, still carry on such vivid images. She sighed again there really was no peace out here, she has learned the hard way. As she continued to gaze at the calm view ahead, she failed to notice Yuichiro coming up to the roof.

Yuu simply watched his leader as she watched the setting sun with a distant look in her usual mischievous eyes. It was upsetting to see her like this, so to make his presence known he lightly taps her shoulder. Shinoa jumps, quite startled by the sudden contact. Her gentle face flushes with embarrassment from her absent-mindedness. Yuu just observes with the tiniest glint of amusement in his emerald orbs.

"Hey Shinoa" Yuu starts. "Hey" she simply replies back. After she calmed her rosy colored cheeks, she just let Yuichiro keep her company while she continues to look on to the darkening sky.  
Then her companion breaks the silence by asking, "You ok Shinoa?" Confused by the question she asks in return, "What do you mean Yuu-san?" He sighs out all the tension he has been keeping in his expression and responds. "I mean why do you have that look in your eyes...?" Shinoa just stares and then looks back to the sky that was now painted with stars as the night finally consumes the earth. "What look?" "An empty look..."  
He stares at her for a few seconds until she starts speaking. "Say Yuu-san, why do you think the world is so beautiful, yet so cruel?" He takes a moment to think of an answer and then saids, "I think it's this way because there's always tragedy in the world. The world only looks beautiful because it lets us truly forget the pain from that tragedy." She smiles, "Good answer"

Then came the silence again, and Yuichiro was left to break it once more. "So what do you think of it." Shinoa didn't need to think and said, "A stage. A stage that was built to look amazing for the saddest of stories." After saying this her mind wandered to her family, from how they shunned her away as nothing but a girl with the family name, to her lovely sister who was killed by the man that is now her superior.

Yuichiro didn't know how things happened but they did. Standing before him was a sight that was both beautiful and saddening. Shinoa leaning on the railing with a stream of tears going down her face. He simply lifted his hand and traced the tears away, not wanting to see that anymore. Shinoa looked surprised not only by the fact that she was crying, but also that Yuu was wiping away said tears. She looked up to his eyes and he just said, "Don't cry, the look doesn't suit you." Right there and then she lost it and embraced Yuu with her body and sobbed away till she couldn't cry no more. All the while Yuu didn't move but only stroked her back and smiled comfortingly.

When you're slowly losing you're mind in a world so cruel, there's nothing better than having someone you call family to support you all the way.

"A simple light, in this sea of dark..."


End file.
